Don't look back, Look ahead
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: A very short christmas story about Matt and T.K. T.K thinks Matt's all moody because of the family. But T.K's completely wrong.. Read more!


**Don't look back, look ahead. **

T.K was a teenager and living with his mother, the age of 14 and in grade 9. T.K was as happy as he could be. Even though his parents separated when he was 3 years old T.K never remembered it. He only looked ahead, and to the future of new beginnings that could journey ahead to a brighter future. He put on his shoes and his coat. "See ya later mom! I'm going out with friends." T.K opened his apartment door "Bye T.K! Be sure to be home when it's dinner time!" His mother shouted back. T.K smiled and chuckled running out of the door, "M'kay!" He locked it up, and took that same elevator he met Yolei, and Cody on when in grade 7. He pressed level one, and put his winter hat on and gloves. Excited to be able to hang out with Kari, and the others. The elevator stopped and T.K was walking fast in the snow. He was smiling brightly cheeks pink from the cold winter air. He saw it was starting to snow, he smiled looked up, then back down, racing to his destination.

He arrived at a café shop it was warm inside, he smashed his boot on the carpet to get any excess snow off. He saw his friends sitting in the corner and waved to them, Kari raised a hot chocolate. T.K smiled and nodded walking over taking it from her. "Thanks, Kari." She giggled "Anytime T.K" He sat down beside her facing the rest of the gang. Davis had his arms crossed and stuck his head up cockily. T.K rolled his eyes and chuckled "Hello Davis." Yolei slapped Davis on the back of the head, "Stop being such a sulk!" Davis rubbed the back of his head and huffed, "Hello…" He crumbled sulkily. Cody smiled holding his hot tea "So guys, what are you all doing for the Christmas holidays." Kari smiled and was about to talk when Yolei budded in, "Well! I was going to go of course Christmas shopping! Then! Get a whole bunch of presents from my mom and dad!" She said the last part happily, Yolei was blabbering on about what she was going to do and everyone seemed to tune her out. Davis smiled "I was going to cook, first time huh?" He smiled brightly and everyone laughed. Yolei stopped talking and looked away from them clearly angry.

T.K laughed the most "Davis in the kitchen! No way! Be sure not to burn down the place." He said while chuckling. Kari shook her head and rolled her eyes at the way he was acting. Davis huffed "I don't see you trying to cook! What are you going to do?" T.K stopped laughing and looked down, "Well you know the usual on Christmas break.. Stuff." He cleared his throat and stood up holding the hot chocolate. "I just noticed the time, I gotta go.." He walked off, Kari was starring at him worried. Davis laughed "Aww. Poor T.K has no plans! Oh well. Now back to me!" Yolei, Kari, and Cody both gave him the stink eye. Yolei shouted "Shut up Davis!" Everyone in the Café looked. Yolei blushed and sunk into her chair, lower. "Oops.." She mumbled.

Kari stood up fast and ran after T.K. She saw him walking with his head down, as fast as she could run in the snow she did so. "T.K!" He looked up and around seeing Kari running behind him. He stopped walking. "Uh, Kari. What are you doing?" He asked quietly. She reached him and looked at him, "What's wrong?" T.K shook his head and started walking. Kari started to walk with him. "It's nothing. I just hate any holiday and time of year." Kari looked at him sadly, "Why T.K? It's when you get to spend it with family." T.K's eyes watered. "For you, not for my family." Kari sighed and realized what he meant. "Why are you saying that T.K?" T.K looked away from her, "It's my parents and Matt. Not only do we never spend time together, but Matt seems gloomy and cant seem to look ahead in the future. He always looks back at regrets." Kari new the answer and whanted to tell T.K but knew what Matt would say if they both spoke. "Talk to him. A brotherly talk." Kari smiled at T.K who looked back at her. "I.. guess." He said. Kari shook her head, "Don't guess, just know." She giggled and started to keep walking. T.K smiled and raced up to her.

**3 days later.. (Christmas Day(later))**

T.K had called Matt and scheduled to meet up at the Ice rink outside. Matt was already sitting there and ready to talk to him. He mumbled to himself "Jeez T.K. You think it's me… When it's you.." He sighed to himself, seeing his young brother finally walk over to him. T.K sat beside Matt on the cold bench, looking ahead at all the families ice skating. Matt cleared his throat, "T.K look." T.K looked at him eyes wide. "I know every single holiday it's hard, but." T.K sighed "But, what? It's like this every year, but because of mom and dad… We can't spend it together." Matt's eyes widened, "T.K where's your hope in all this? I used to looked up to you even though you were the younger one. I always said to myself, 'I want to be just like my brother when I grow up.' Because I admired your personality and the way you took things. You were always so mature younger. And I think that you were asked by out parents to mature at such a young age you never got to experience what it was like to really be a kid. I wouldn't know that because I got to spend a lot of my life being a kid. And you were asked by the DigitalWorld at the age of 8 to take it maturely. You took an adult's roll that not all young kids can take. And I can't change that I wish I could, though. But I want you to see, that even though we may be separated. As long as you keep that little voice called hope close you'll see what I'm talking about." Matt sighed, T.K was just staring at him in shock. "Matt, I never looked at it like that. But what about you? You were the same, you actually remember those memories, I was only a little child."

Matt shook his head in denial. T.K went on "And you always seem to look back at past, I know you probably regret it that you weren't ever in my life. But.. still." T.K finished Matt looked at T.K "You have it all wrong, you see T.K you keep looking far ahead that you never get to fully appreciate the past, and truly understand. I know it's great to live without regrets. But sometimes looking back can help. Just do it." Matt stood up and without another word, and he left. T.K was sitting there trying to figure out what he meant. Looking over at the ice rink reminded him of when him and Matt wen't there. They used to skate all night, no matter how cold it was. Before T.K knew it, he started to looked back at memories. Flashes of the past encircled his head. Falling from the blocks he played with, Matt playing his harmonica for him to fall asleep. When his mom took his hand and left the house, Matt was yelling for him, screaming. T.K's voice echoed inside his head '_Matt.. He was….. always there. He never left, I just chose to forget because I always thought it was his fault and mine that our family separated. Matt never wanted to leave me. Even though are parents did it, it made mine and Matt's relationship stronger. I just kept looking to far ahead, that I lost sight of what was really happening.' _T.K's eyes widened and he realised what his mistake was. He stood up racing towards Matt and their dad's apartment. Running faster, he reached it freezing, snow falling off his shoulders, and from the sky. He took the stairs instead. And ran to the last door on the end, reaching it he opened it fast, and yelled. "MATT!" His eyes widened and gasped seeing what he saw.

His… family.. around a dinner table, all together. His mother was sitting beside his father, Matt was on the edge and they were all looking at him smiling. His dad waved and held his mother's hand, candles were lit, and music was playing. Matt smirked and reached out his hand for T.K's. T.K's eyes watered…

"Merry Christmas, brother."

**Author last notes!: **

I know, it's not Christmas. But this was an old story I wrote, I forgot to post it. I actually thought it was cute, never thought I could write like this. I have other stories I will be posting. I do not own Digimon or the character's. Just the story.


End file.
